


Tie Me Up and Tear Me Down

by thecopperriver



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Fíli, Durincest, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver/pseuds/thecopperriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili head home to have some fun after a long day training and discover a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up and Tear Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlestSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/gifts).



> Thanks so much to LittlestSecret, who was patient enough to wait for something like two weeks while this fic dribbled into their askbox in 500 character chunks, then beta-ed the result as I tried to force it into proper story format and grammatical correctness. You're wonderful!

Fíli moaned as he finally felt the full weight of Kíli pinning him to the bed. His brother grinned down at him fiercely, the expression full of mingled hunger and affection. They groaned in unison as Kíli rolled his hips to grind their still clothed erections together.

Fíli arched into the brunet as one of his hands moved down to trace the skin just under his waistband, the feathery caress chasing shivers across the skin. He didn’t resist when Kíli’s other hand moved his arms over his head and pinned them there. The weight and pressure holding him down was more than enough to have him leaking into his smalls already.

Kíli had been tormenting him the whole way back to their chambers from the training fields. Ever since the brunet had brushed against him, sweaty from a long day of sword work, and whispered in his ear about how he wanted to take him, Fíli had been riding that edge of anticipation. Kíli had known, of course he did. He’d also been well aware what he was doing when he took every opportunity to push Fíli from the main track just long enough to brush against his groin and nip teasingly along the cords of his neck. Each time had sent new sparks dancing up his spine.

Fíli had whined, close to mindless with need when he and Kíli had tumbled through the door into their cottage. He’d been so eager to begin that he’d tried to peel off his tunic too quickly and tangled it around his arms.

"Help me!" he’d demanded when Kíli broke into peals of laughter at the situation. The brunet had moved closer, but rather than help he’d taken advantage of Fíli’s entrapment to tease him further. He’d leaned into calloused fingers as they danced up and down his sides, shivering from sensation. A light nip to his pebbled nipple had drawn out breathy moan.

Once Kíli freed him from his shirt and they finally tumbled into bed, the brunet had more fun toying with the elder's patience, which brought him to now, ensnared and tormented with little sign of that changing anytime soon. The fingers which snuck into Fíli’s trousers did little more than stroke lightly. As pinned as Fíli was, he could do nothing more than writhe into the touch trying to force a firmer pressure.

"Now, Fí, just have patience," Kíli teased. "You'll get what you want." He paused to suck a claiming mark behind the blond's ear and whisper filthy promises into the delicate shell. “You’re going to be wrecked by the time I’m done with you. Leave you panting, fucked out, and covered in seed.”

Fíli couldn't hold back his whimper in response. "Kíli, please..." he begged.

"Please what?"

"Please stop teasing and do _something_!"

His brother slid his hand in a little further for one firm pump of his cock, "is this where you want it?" Fíli growled in frustration when the hand moved away. "Or here?" Kíli purred, teasing the blond's furled ring with a finger. He bucked into the touch with a low moan, writhing as Kíli latched back onto his neck. He was so wound up already and Kíli had barely begun.

The circling pressure around his rim felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel Kíli inside, filling him up and fucking him senseless.

Fíli’s trousers were still in the way of getting what he wanted, so he tried to pull a hand free of the archer’s grasp to shuck them off. Instead, the only thing he achieved was the loss of the teasing finger. Kíli shifted rapidly to pin him down with both hands.

“Ah, Fí, you’re not the one in charge here. Should I tie you to the bed to help you remember that?”

Fíli’s eyes widened in surprise; it was something they had yet to explore, but he couldn’t deny the surge of heat or the little moan that bubbled out of his throat at the thought.

Kíli smiled wickedly down at him with the reaction. "Oh, you like that idea? Being tied down and at my mercy?"

Fíli liked the idea a lot, but he didn't want to surrender to Kíli so quickly. "I don't know; would that get you to quit teasing me already?"

"You'll just have to let me try it and see."

Fíli held off agreeing for a moment, enjoying the chance to tease Kíli for once. The brunet shifted in anticipation, grinding down into Fíli as he waited for an answer.

Kíli’s eyes lit up when Fíli nodded his agreement, and Fíli felt a corresponding hot surge of anticipation. Kíli drew off slowly, peppering the blond's torso with kisses and nips, and taunting him with a hot mouth over his clothed erection. He dragged Fíli’s hands down just far enough that he could keep his grip, refusing to release his wrists until the last moment.

Once his brother's back was turned, Fíli dared to sneak a hand down to try to relieve some of the pressure, but Kíli spun lightning quick to smack it away. "No touching, Fí. Hands above your head."

Fíli grumbled but complied, knowing Kíli was more than capable of drawing this out tortuously until he got his way. It was difficult to do nothing more than wait while Kíli rummaged around the room, but somehow that added to the anticipation. Willingly obeying Kíli’s orders, submitting himself to his brother...

Fíli jumped as something soft trailed over his torso, too lost in pleasurable imaginings to notice Kíli’s return. Hands followed the scarf, tweaking his nipples to provoke a moan as Kíli moved back to straddle him, pinning his hands down once more. The brunet leaned down to catch Fíli in a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongues. He was dazed by the time Kíli pulled away and wound the scarf around his wrists, allowing him to pull the loops into place without complaint. Fíli smiled at the look of consternation that crossed Kíli’s face when he realized their positioning was off.

"Shuffle up a little?" he requested after giving Fíli a light smack on the thigh for his smile.

It was awkward, but together they managed to get Fíli close enough to be tied to the headboard. In a way, Fíli was grateful for it because it took some of the urgent edge from his arousal.

"This ok?" Kíli asked once the last knot was tied. "Comfortable?"

Fíli tugged at his bonds and felt a hot flush of lust as he realized he wasn't going anywhere until Kíli was done with him. "Not 'comfortable', Kí," he answered, grinding up into him to leave no doubt as to what he was referring to, "but it's not too tight if that's what you meant."

Kíli grinned down again, heat and affection shining clearly in his hazel eyes. His newly unoccupied hands raked through Fíli’s thick golden hair and tugged lightly. "Good." He used his hold to turn Fíli’s head so he could nibble lightly on the shell of his ear. "So now that you're all mine, what should I do with you?" he teased. "Suck you until you're begging to get off? Or tease you open until all you can think of is being filled?"

Fíli trembled from the images Kíli’s voice was calling into being, groaning breathily and spreading his legs wider when Kíli moved one hand to toy with the lacing on his trousers. He found himself tugging at his bonds already, eager for Kíli to suit action to words and _start_.

Kíli laughed at his eagerness and again when he whined as his brother moved off him a second time.

"C'mon Kí, stop talking and _do_ something already!"

"I will,” he promised, “I just forgot to grab something when I was up.” Despite his agreement, Kíli moved with no particular urgency when he bent down to retrieve something, making sure he was showing off the play of muscle under his skin. He stood again with their oil dangling from a finger before tossing it carelessly on the bed. He also took the opportunity to make a production of shucking off his trousers, undoing the laces slowly and showing off his backside as he took them off.

“Suppose it’s your turn now.” Kíli ignored the glare Fíli was sending him and affected fake disinterest in his bound figure. Then he pounced.

Most of the air left Fíli’s lungs in a rush as his brother's full weight landed on him once more; the rest, Kíli kissed away. He was left light-headed and panting when Kíli released his lips to kiss down his body, marking him up as he went.

Fíli opened dazed blue eyes and looked down in time to see his brother untie his laces with his _teeth_. The sight stole his air once more: Kíli looking up the length of his body with dark eyes blown with arousal and need.

"Mahal, Kí, want you so much." He was desperate to touch but he could only grasp his bonds. Fingers scrabbled fruitlessly over the scarf when Kíli tugged both trousers and smallclothes down and swallowed his erection in one movement. Fíli cried out at the unexpected wet heat, trying to buck but held down by Kíli’s strong hands. The brunet sucked hard a few times and somehow quirked the corner of his mouth around Fíli’s cock when he felt the blond tremble under him.

"Feel good, Fí?" he asked after pulling off, his voice roughened from swallowing around him. A frustrated moan and attempt at a kick was Fíli’s answer.

Kíli used his arm to halt the kick before Fíli could connect, laughing at his frustration. Seemingly inspired, he used his hands to spread Fíli’s legs further and focussed his teasing attentions on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. The blond was left squirming from the rasp of stubble, kisses, and nips, sparks shooting up his spine at each new sensation. Kíli particularly enjoyed moving closer and closer to where Fíli really wanted his mouth, taunting him with the sweet possibility of more and then sliding away again.

As Kíli continued with this treatment, Fíli found himself unable to halt the instinctive thrusts up searching for friction or the tiny cries that escaped every time Kíli did something particularly wonderful.

"Fuck, Kí, feels so good but it's not _enough_."

"Oh? What would be enough then?" Before Fíli could answer, his brother moved his attention to his desperate prick. "Is this enough?" he asked between tiny licks and kisses on the swollen length.

Desperate, Fíli thrashed his head back and forth. Already, a thin sheen of sweat covered his shaking form. As incredible as Kíli’s mouth on him felt, what he really wanted today was to be stretched and filled. Judging by his grin the brunet was well aware of this.

Despite it not being what he wanted, Fíli still cried out in loss when Kíli released his member to pull him into a sweet kiss. One of his brother's hands combed through his tangled waves, but he didn't know where the other was until a slick finger began to circle his entrance.

"Will this be enough, Fí?"

"It's a good start," he gasped as Kíli worked in just the tip of his finger.

"Oh, and it is just the start." Kíli took his time eyeing his captive up and down. "I'm going to have so much fun unravelling you, Fíli. Going to take you apart." As he spoke, his finger moved minutely in and out of the blond, tugging lightly on the ring as Fíli shifted trying to force it deeper. Though it was difficult while tied, Fíli managed to raise himself enough to reach Kíli’s chest, licking and kissing and drawing a moan when his teeth scraped lightly across a dusky nipple.

It didn't take long for his shoulders to protest the position, but Fíli did his best to drive Kíli wild before he gave in and fell back to the bed. The blond met Kíli’s dazed hazel eyes with a pleased smile.

His brother retaliated for the teasing by targeting Fíli’s prostate; the move startled a keen from him as the blond arched off the bed in pleasure. Kíli continued to peg the little gland as another finger slid teasingly around the sensitive ring. Fíli tugged uselessly at the scarf as he writhed on Kíli’s hand, moaning.

He practically sobbed as Kíli drove him higher and higher with his fingers, lips, tongue, and teeth.

"Ah, Kí, if you don't stop I'm gonna come. So _cl-ose,_ " Fíli choked on the words as he tried to hold off his orgasm. He felt Kíli’s fingers circle around the base of his cock to help. His other hand moved off his prostate as the brunet added another finger; the slight pinch from the added stretch helped take the edge off, but quickly morphed into pleasure as Kíli scissored his fingers carefully.

Fíli leaned into the gentle touch when Kíli’s hand left his cock to smooth his sweaty hair away from his face. The fingers slowly stretching him open had him trembling with need.

"This alright, sannadad?" Kíli asked, pumping his fingers inside the blond's slick channel and being careful to steer clear of the sensitive knot to let his brother rest. Fíli sighed in contentment, enjoying the feeling of being filled without the jolting overwhelming pleasure.

"Mmm, feels so good, Kíli. More please?" The brunet slowly slid in a third finger. The blond wiggled at the additional stretch, helping Kíli work his fingers in deeper. Kíli smiled down at him in approval before leaning in to lick a wet stripe up his neck. When the brunet kissed him, his natural flavour was tinged with salt from Fíli’s sweat.

Kíli grinned into the kiss as he worked and Fíli groaned from the brunet spreading his hole wider. The blond was used to the intrusion and accommodated it easily; it wasn't long before he was panting into the kiss and rocking onto Kíli’s fingers.

Kíli broke the kiss to bite down on Fíli’s collarbone and suck another claiming mark into the skin. The blond had a feeling that after this, he would be covered in marks that lingered for days, one of Kíli’s favourite things to see on him. His suspicion was confirmed when Kíli slowly worked his way down his body, taking care to suck more bruises into his fair skin.

Fíli relaxed into the familiar sensation, but his head snapped up as he felt Kíli’s pinkie finger trace the edge of his stretched rim. The breath left his lungs in a drawn out whine when Fíli saw his brother's expression. The brunet looked so hungry, avidly watching his fingers twist and scissor in Fíli’s stretched hole.

"Mahal, you're amazing, Fí. Think you can take a little more?"

Fíli bit his lip and nodded, head dropping back when he felt the pressure of another finger breaching him. Kíli drew it out, shallow thrusts and small motions that barely distended his rim more than it was already until finally all four fingers were seated within him. As he worked, Kíli’s free hand moved to toy with his stones. Fíli rocked into the gentle touches on his sensitive package and back onto Kíli’s fingers, expecting that any moment they would be withdrawn and replaced with something larger.

Instead, he looked down to see Kíli still gazing intently at where his hand disappeared inside. His brother noticed him watching and reached a little deeper, brushing his prostate with a finger. Fíli’s back arched sharply at the touch and he cried out, more sensitive now from how long Kíli had been teasing.

"Please, Kí."

"Please what?" Kíli asked, while ensuring any answer Fíli wanted to give was lost in a breathy moan. He fucked his hand deeper into the blond, brushing against his prostate, or exploited some other hot button every time it looked like Fíli was regaining some coherency, tweaking his nipples or suckling at the head of his straining cock. By the time he relented enough to ease off, Fíli was beaded in sweat and panting for breath as he writhed on Kíli’s hand.

"Please, Kí, please just fuck me," he moaned, pulling helplessly on the scarf still binding his wrists. "Need your cock filling me, please."

Kíli’s expression was wickedly pleased as he watched Fíli twist and beg, pushing him just that little bit further when he bent again to suck lightly on the tip of his cock.

"Plea-please!" Fíli’s voice broke around the desperate request.

Kíli’s free hand fumbled with the vial of oil on the bed, and he struggled to slick himself one handed as the other kept Fíli open and begging. The blond cried out in loss when Kíli finally withdrew his fingers, but changed to a contented moan when he felt a thicker pressure at his entrance instead.

Kíli pushed in achingly slowly until Fíli wrapped his legs around and _pulled_ , forcing twin groans from their throats. The brunet held still for long moments, leaning forward to kiss Fíli as they both savoured the sensation of being joined.

It was Fíli who lost patience first, rocking his hips up in an unspoken demand. Taking that as his cue, Kíli began to thrust shallowly, little grinding motions that created friction for Fíli’s cock trapped between their stomachs. They also served to emphasize just how well Kíli filled him.

Fíli was strung out and trembling from how long Kíli had held him on the edge already. The fullness and pressure of finally having the brunet inside felt amazing. Fíli pushed back into the motion, kissing his way down Kíli’s neck and sucking his own mark into his shoulder. Sparks of pleasure skittered along Fíli’s nerves when a slicked finger returned to trace around his stretched rim.

"Mahal, Fí, feel that? You're so incredible the way you open up for me. I could stay like this all day."

Fíli stretched under the brunet, savouring the feeling and loosening muscles wound tight from being held on the edge.

"You feel so good." He squeezed tight around Kíli with his internal muscles, pulling a muttered exclamation from him. The blond hid his pleased grin in Kíli’s shoulder, muffling a moan the same way when Kíli dragged out slowly before thrusting hard, and jostling him on the bed.

"Fuck, Fí, you're so tight." Kíli kept up a litany of praises while he built a rhythm. "Fuck, you're amazing. Love you so much, Fí," Kíli panted into his ear before sitting up to find a new angle. The brunet pushed one of Fíli’s legs into his chest, settling the other over his own shoulder. His rhythm of slowly pulling out and slamming in combined with the fact he was brushing past Fíli’s prostate with every thrust had the blond arching into Kíli and moaning continuously. Fíli was so _close_ , reflexively clenching around Kíli’s cock while approaching his climax.

"Ah, Kí, gonna come. Please!"

This time Kíli didn't reach down to prevent it. He pushed forward, bending Fíli almost in half and striking his prostate more squarely with each thrust. The position also allowed Kíli deeper into his body and he gasped out his pleasure at the thick sensation of being filled.

"Think you can come like this? Come just on my cock, on the feeling of me fucking you?"

Fíli whimpered and nodded, doing his best to push back into the motion. He was quickly spiralling towards completion.

When his climax finally hit, Fíli screamed from the intensity. His cum spattered almost to his chin in thick white ropes. Kíli fucked him through the waves of pleasure, doing his best to prolong the sensations.

The brunet couldn't last much longer himself with how Fíli’s passage clenched and spasmed around him. Fíli was just starting to come down from his own high when Kíli’s hips stuttered against his and he let out a deep groan. After, he eased the blond down from his deep curve and collapsed on top, panting.

They lay quietly for a time, both enjoying the lingering high. Still breathing heavily, Kíli muttered contentedly into Fíli’s hair, "mmm, feels so good. Don't wanna move, Fí."

The blond huffed a laugh in response, his own breathing more than a little laboured.   "You better move at some point. We'll wind up glued together if we don't clean up a little." He wasn't feeling any particular urgency yet himself, despite his claims; the pleasant ache from their activities hadn’t yet set in. He carefully stretched out where he was pinned under his brother, enjoying that Kíli hadn’t pulled out after he came.

Kíli eventually peeled himself off of Fíli when his cock softened, but not without a grumble. He left the room briefly and returned with a basin of steaming water, and Fíli was relieved they no longer lived with their mother, seeing as he hadn’t bothered to dress. Once back at his side, Kíli cleaned his chest off tenderly, occasionally dropping butterfly kisses on the damp skin. Fíli relaxed into the gentle motions, tempted to drift off as the day’s exertions caught up with him. Kíli’s deep kiss when he carefully wiped his entrance clean of the seed leaking from it woke him enough to smile softly when the brunet pulled away to check for damage.

Fíli rolled his eyes at Kíli’s happy smile when the brunet turned away to clean himself. Yes, he was uninjured, but... "Aren't you forgetting something, Kí?"

"What?" Kíli turned back, surprised. The blond raised his still bound wrists in response. Kíli looked apologetic at first, but his expression quickly turned contemplative. "I don't know, Fíli. You look so good like this, tied up and waiting for me to have my way with you again," he teased. The blond just fixed him with a level gaze.

Kíli broke the stare first with a laugh. He covered the few paces back to the bed swiftly, and it was the work of only moments to free Fíli from his bonds. His mirth faded quickly when he saw the redness left behind.

"I'm fine, Kíli,” Fíli promised. “It's just because I was pulling at it; it'll fade in a day or two." Kíli nodded, accustomed to accepting Fíli’s reassurances without question.

"Fí? Did you actually like it?" he asked hesitantly.

Fíli tugged him into a hug, ignoring that he'd have to clean up again since Kíli was still a mess. "It felt incredible Kí."

The brunet regained his confidence quickly, pushing Fíli onto his back and grinning at him. "Liked it enough to let me tie you up again?"

Fíli couldn't suppress his eager shiver, Kíli’s grin widening at the reaction. "Mahal save me, yes."

Kíli teased him further with a few light touches, drawing absent patterns in the thatch of fur across his chest, a trail of goose bumps following in his finger’s wake. However, neither was up for another round at the moment. After another quick wipe down for them both, they curled up for a nap before dinner. Fíli pillowed his head on Kíli’s chest and drifted off with long fingers carding the knots from his tangled golden waves, humming at the soothing pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at thecopperriver.tumblr.com


End file.
